Checkmate
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set after Memoriam. Reid's father didn't kill Riley but that doesn't mean he's never killed before. To make sure Reid is never able to talk William kidnaps his own son to keep him silent, for good
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my stupid plot bunnies!**

Reid was relieved that the whole case with his father was over. A large part of him was very much relieved that his father didn't turn out to be some serial killer. But a part of him felt odd...like he didn't know how to feel regarding his father. He wanted to remain angry but now he was just left...confused.

He made sure to visit JJ at her house after work for the rest of the week. Something about Henry just made him feel alive. He was glad Henry had Will.

He knew Will would never leave Henry, never make the mistakes his father made.

One night after having dinner with her he came home late. He stared at the door that was cracked open. Instantly paraniod he grabbed the gun he still had on him since he left to their house directly from work.

He opened the door slowly and then stood there in shock at who was in the room.

"Dad?"

"Hello Spencer."

William's voice was quiet. Reid lowered the gun and closed the door.

"Why'd...you break in?"

"I just arrived from the airport. You weren't there. I didn't want to be waiting in the hall all night."

"You could have called me."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why..."Reid frowned. "Why are you here?" Something about this all just felt...off.

His father rose and strode towards him.

"I came here to punish you."

Reid stared at him.

"What?"

"For trying to arrest me for killing Riley Jenkins."

Reid wanted to back away.

"You...You didn't kill him," he whispered. "We have proof..."

"No, I didn't," William agreed. "But that didn't mean I didn't kill before..."

Reid's eyes got wide.

"And to have you so close to the truth, almost arresting me...that was too close for comfort. I have to make sure you won't do that again."

Reid shook his head, his eyes wide with terror.

"I...I won't do it again," he whispered. "I won't."

"And to learn you when to that therapist...I am rather surprised you didn't remember certian other...things from when you were young. Things you saw...and things that happened to you..."

Reid shook his head.

This wasn't happening, not to him.

"I won't tell anyone," he promised.

"I'm going to have to make sure of that myeslf." His father than lunged at him. He yelled and tried to fight him but his father hit him over the head. "I'll make sure that you never talk again," he whispered as he dragged Reid out of the room. "And I'll make sure you remember everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Reid woke, tied to a cheer with his father looming over him with a sinister smile on his face.

"Why...why are you doing this?" He whispered. His head was aching.

"So you won't talk," his father said simply.

"But...I don't remember anything."

"You well. You opened a vault of memories wiht your hypnotherapy. It's only a matter of time. And I'd rather be here for when you do remember it."

Reid looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're acting like you WANT me to remember."

William nodded.

"Yes I do. Because like I said I'd rather it be now, with me here than a few months down the road where you come knocking at my door to arrest me."

"I won't arrest you," Reid whispered the promise. William laughed.

"Once you find out what I've done...you'll be so repulsed you'll want me to be arrested."

Reid stared at him with a mixture of fascination and horror.

"What did you do?" His voice was barely audible when he spoke. William smiled.

"That's for you to find out later...this is much more fun, seeing the look of fear on your face, the slight curiosity..."

"You're sick-"Reid spat.

"Yes, I am. But I'm also related to you."

"I'm NOTHING like you!" His voice rose a few levels.

William grinned.

"Touched a nerve there didn't you?"

Reid glowered at him.

"My team will realize I'm missing."

"Yes they will but they'll never suspect me for a suspect. I'm completly innocent in their eyes."

Reid's face paled as he realized how true that was.

"You're all alone with me now," William whispered as he leaned forward. "And it's time for me to teach you some manners..."

Reid stared at him as he saw him pick up a knife.

"You wouldn't hurt your own son," he said, trying to convince himself.

William smiled.

"Honestly Spencer you have NO idea what I am capable of. You're just begining to see the other side of it." He ran the knife down Reid's arm.

Reid grimaced in pain and his eyes watered but more so because of who was doing it, not that it was happening.

"Please," he begged."

"No begging!" William placed the knife at his mouth. "You know you deserve this.

With that he took a pair of pliars out. Reid stared at him.

"What...what are you doing?"

Without talking William reached for Reid's hand and grabbed a finger. Reid had tears streaming down his face as he knew begging was futal.

He squirmed and tried to get away as the pliars touched his fingernail and an ear piercing scream errupted from his as William pulled off his entire fingernail and started to laugh as he continued to pull the other one off.

Reid could only pray and hope that the team would realize what had happend but realized he wouldn't be that lucky.

He would have to come to terms with the fact that he might be stuck in this place with this monster that was his father...for...forever.


End file.
